Percy in Forks Chapter 2
by Brianna Stark
Summary: The next chapter of my new story. PERCY IN FORKS. read on fellow story writers read on.


Percy POV

Annabeths golden curls flowed behind her as she napped on her pegasus's back. _She's so pretty, I can't believe I'm dating her._

_Boss, I can hear you… But if you want I can pretend I didn't_. If pegasi could blush, he would be bright red.

_No it's all right._ Percy telepathically told Blackjack, even though he was the shade of an over ripened tomato.

"Peeeercy!" Grover yelped, "I can smell the monsters we're getting close. And your staring at Annabeth, while she's sleeping, that's kinda creepy

I don't even know a color to describe Percy's blushing, the closest I can get is crimson.

"Okay, let's go in for a landing" Percy yelled.

The pegasi responded to him even before he said it. Forks was spread under them and Percy saw that it was relatively small compared to he was used to. Annabeth finally woke up as they landed in a field outside of town surrounded by trees and covered in flowers. The clearing felt magical as though it had been blessed by the gods. Transfixed though he was he noticed what seemed to be a sparkle coming from behind on of the trees, he dismissed it as some trick of light, but, he noticed another, and another. Percy drew Riptide.

"We're surrounded." Percy whispered.

No sooner than he said this, he was on the ground with a pretty, sparkling, purple eyed brunette girl on top of him one hand on his throat. the other poised over his face, nails cutting his cheek.

Percy watched Annabeth pulled out her backup sword knowing her knife was no match. She swung and the blade shattered on contact. The girl swung around on Annabeth eyes flashing, when it looked as though she was going to attack, a blond haired, sparkling, hazel eyed, boy tackled the girl followed by another boy with the same eyes but twice the blonds size with blackish brown hair tackled the girl just as she was about overpower the blond. Annabeth stood almost unmoving, only her hair moved with the breeze. Annabeth wasn't even breathing at this point, and Grover's legs were trembling.

Percy was shaking the fog from his head wondering how he got hit by a girl shaped 18-wheeler. The two boys turned on the trio as they finally regained their composer.

"What and who are you?" the bigger boy asked

"They smell, _**interesting**_," said the blond.

Percy spoke first, " Annabeth and I are half-bloods, and Grover is a satyr, what and who are you?"

Not the best question to ask.

"We are the vampires that just saved your life!" the larger boy screamed.

The blond rolled his eyes "I'm Jasper and this is Emmett. And as my testosterone driven brother just mentioned we are vampires."

Percy, being the genius that he is, questioned, "Shouldn't the sunlight burn you."

Both brothers, and Annabeth and Grover smacked their foreheads at the same time. It was like it was rehearsed.

"I'm just going to ignore that question," Jasper said "and ask one of my own, What are you doing here?"

This time Annabeth spoke up, "we are on a quest to find the monsters in this region, I'm guessing that's you, but you seem so… ordinary except for, well, your exterior, but you act nice."

Jasper nodded "we try to act civil."

Percy could no longer contain himself, "who was that? The one that tried to kill us?"

Jasper and Emmett looked at each other "our sister, she, and most of our family, except for Alice and us, have been," Jasper started

"Possessed." Percy finished

"Yes how did you know?"

"That was in my prophesy, _possessed by demons all but three._ Obviously that's you but.. How?

"That's what we would all like to know." Jasper said solemnly

Just then a petit, fairy of a girl appeared at Jaspers side making Percy, Annabeth, and Grover jump.

"Told you help was coming, didn't I, hi I'm Alice, and you are Percy, Annabeth, and Grover." Alice nodded to each in turn.

Grover finally spoke, "how do you know us?"

"You're the ones who are going to help us un-possess our family,"

Percy opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly interrupted by Emmett "We'll explain when we get to a safer place, we have a lot to talk about."

**AH well I think this deserves a 'DUN DUN DUUUUUN' toon in next time for the next exciting adventure of 'PERCY IN FORKS'**

**And if ya don't like it ya can blow it.**

**Till next time Brianna Stark 3**


End file.
